McHouse
by LittleReporterGirl
Summary: Just a short Cameron/House fanfic, which takes place after the episode Half-Wit, after she kisses him when she thinks he has cancer. Read and review please! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody. This is just a short House MD fanfic I've been mulling over for a while and I've finally managed to get it down on paper- or computer, I guess. This takes place after the episode "Half-Wit" in season 3. If you don't remember, it's the episode where House fakes cancer to get an experimental drug and Cameron kisses him to get a vial of his blood. (A really great episode, one of my favorites). So this is what I think _could _have happened, if the producers had decided to take it in that direction. So, without further ado, here it is…

**Chapter 1**

It had been a few days since the team had treated the idiot savant piano player. A few days since they found out House had cancer…then found out he had faked it. Foreman and Chase's attitudes had been light - "It's House, what'd you expect?" was what Chase said. Foreman just shook his head at the whole thing. Cameron, on the other hand, found herself obsessing about it.

She'd been mad at first. She had given him the cold shoulder for the most part, ignored his little teasings during differentials and hadn't participated any more than necessary in discussions. She let him know she was disappointed in him. She didn't know for sure, but she hoped deep inside he felt bad. She thought maybe he did, even if he didn't show it.

But she didn't regret kissing him. Even when she was at her maddest, she still didn't regret it. There was even a certain way that House looked at her- it had happened twice in the last few days- that told her _he _knew that she didn't regret it. That look made her feel guilty, but she would just scowl at him and look away.

Monday morning she sat at her desk, going through House's mail. She was there early, even though they didn't have a patient, because she had to fill out the paperwork on their last two patients. She had put off doing it because she'd been so mad, but today she didn't feel as mad. After all, she could sort of understand why he did it. House was in pain constantly. He was depressed because of it. He got high because he was depressed. So wanting the experimental drug was really just his way of subconsciously wanting to be happy… At least, that was how she rationalized it to herself.

She heard a familiar thunking step and, out of habit, lifted her head to look at him. What was he doing here so early, she wondered. Foreman and Chase wouldn't even be in for a few hours. She saw him open the door to his office and she quickly looked back down to her work. She didn't look up when he opened the door to the outer office.

"You're here early," he commented. "Reading my fan mail?"

"So are you," she replied, ignoring the dig.

"Couldn't sleep," he said lightly. "Are you speaking to me now?"

She didn't respond. He scoffed and went back to his own office. Minutes later she heard him bouncing his tennis ball against the wall. She looked up to see he had his back to her, his feet up on the desk. She found herself thinking about the kiss for the millionth time. He had kissed back, after all. Even joked about giving her a sperm sample. She'd considered taking him up on it at the time, but had been too shy. She'd had to try for hours to work up to the courage to try to get the blood sample. She'd known it probably wouldn't work, that he might hate her, but it seemed worth it at the time. But he'd handled it well, he didn't seem mad at her for it. She might have tried again…until she found out the truth. But now that she wasn't mad anymore, should she try again? Without the needle, this time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

House was sitting in his office, feet up on the desk, bouncing his tennis ball and thinking. He had woken up early from a bad dream with his leg hurting. He couldn't remember the dream exactly, but knew it had something to do with Stacy and Cameron. He knew it wasn't _that _sort of dream - he woke up feeling anxious, not happy. Besides, he'd had _that _dream before.

He felt eyes on his back and turned to see Cameron staring absently at him, a vacant expression on her face. He tossed the ball at the wall, startling her. She quickly looked away, blushing, and he smirked. He knew she'd been mostly likely thinking about the kiss. It had been a pretty great kiss, apart from the needle. He'd made light of it, of course, but a part of him had wanted her to come back without the needle.

He knew nothing good could come of sleeping with Cameron. She liked broken people because she wanted to fix them, to take care of them. Well he was broken…but he sure as hell didn't want anyone taking care of him. She wanted to change him, change who he was…but that didn't mean he didn't _want _to sleep with her or didn't think about it. He was only human, after all.

His tennis ball had bounced away when he threw it at Cameron so he turned to the computer to occupy himself. He glanced at Cameron. She was absorbed in her paperwork - his paperwork, technically, but he never did it because he knew she eventually would. She always did.

As he browsed computer sites, playing games, he found himself glancing over at her and thinking about the kiss. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. Deep down inside, he felt bad - though he'd never admit it to anyone, not even Wilson. He knew he shouldn't have faked cancer. It was a stupid thing to do, he knew that, and he wasn't so surprised that it hadn't worked out. But he hadn't meant for Wilson or the team to find out.

The door between the two offices opened and House glanced disinterestedly up at her as she put a stack of paperwork on his desk.

"I'm finished," she said softly. "You can turn those in to Cuddy."

"Still mad?" he taunted, ignoring the paperwork.

"Yes," she said, crossing her arms. He knew that tone, though, the look in her eyes, the pout of her lip. He stood.

"No you're not," he said with a smirk, walking around the desk. She took a step backwards, putting her hands in her pockets, looking down at the floor haughtily.

"What rationalization have you told yourself?" he asked mockingly, taking a step towards her just because he knew it would make her uncomfortable.

"…You're depressed. It makes sense that you'd want to-"

"I'm _not _depressed," he scoffed. "I'm _bored_."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with a familiar light.

"However you want to rationalize it," she said, slightly mocking. She took a step closer to him and he felt his breath hitch.

"What are you doing?" he said, the same thing he'd said the first time.

"If you don't know by now…" she said, then she stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

He let her, for a minute, savoring the feeling, trying to burn it into his memory. Then he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back a little more roughly than he meant to.

"This isn't Grey's Anatomy," he said somewhat harshly. "I'm not your McDreamy, McSteady, McMuffin-"

She smiled a bit, which totally threw him.

"What? Why are you smiling?" he asked, frowning.

"I love Grey's Anatomy," she said.

"Figures," he scoffed. "It's a chick show. It's all about sex."

"It's not - well, yeah, it kinda is. But it's still better than your little sitcom. Although I do think Brock is hotter than Derek Sheppard…"

"You watch because you like or because I do?" he asked and her slight blush told him the answer. "Of course. Stupid question."

"Maybe we could watch together sometime?" she said a little too quickly. He could hear her voice trembling and knew she was plucking up all of her courage.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," he said, sitting back down in his chair.

"Why not?" she asked boldly.

He tried to think of a good answer, one that wouldn't hurt her feelings or make him look weak.

"I can't think of a good reason," he said.

"Then I'll see you tonight at eight," she said. "Your place."

Then she walked out of his office before he could say anything else.

He sat there in silence, feeling stunned. He'd been _told _what to do…by _Cameron_, of all people. A dozen scenarios ran through his brilliant mind in the space of a minute. He thought about not being home at 8. He thought about ignoring her if she came to the door. He thought about just watching the show with her, then kicking her out. …And, of course, he thought about jumping her bones the minute she opened the door.

Wilson came into his office to find him staring hard at the wall.

"I know that look. That's your 'plotting' look. Nothing good can come of that look when you don't have a case," Wilson said.

"…What?" House said, pulling his thoughts back from Cameron.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"It's all the same, isn't it? _Blah blah blah, _caring_, blah blah blah _sad cancer patients, puppies and rainbows," House said dismissively.

"Why do I even try?" Wilson wondered aloud. "Well, I _came _to see if you wanted to watch Monster Trucks tonight, but-"

"Can't," House said. "I've got plans."

"Renting a hooker isn't a plan."

"_Technically _it is, _sort _of a plan," he reasoned. "But- not that it's any of your business- it isn't a hooker."

"Really? Care to share?" Wilson asked.

"Not really. I'll let you know how it goes, maybe. Especially if it goes _really _well. Then you can just read about it in my letter to Penthouse."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was ten til eight and Cameron had been circling the block for the last half hour, working up the courage to knock on his door. He hadn't said anything about it throughout the day. He hadn't treated her any different than usual while they were working on the case Cuddy brought them. If he didn't want her to come, surely he would have said something?

Finally, at about five til, she got out of the car. She smoother her skirt, then quickly knocked on the door before her nerves failed her. A minute passed before House opened the door.

"Oh. Hey," he said.

"Hey," she responded automatically.

"I wasn't sure you were going to- never mind. Come in, I guess," he said, stepping aside.

He was dressed in the jeans and t-shirt he'd worn to work. She had gone home, showered and changed before coming over. Now she was worried that maybe she shouldn't have. He probably noticed - yep, there was the smirk and now she was blushing. Damned fair skin.

"Have a seat," he said, flopping down on the couch and picking up the remote. The opening credits began almost immediately and they both turned their attention to the show.

Cameron was having trouble keeping her mind on the show, however. He had been right earlier - she only watched it because he liked it. Usually she just sat there, trying to figure out how someone like him could like the show and developing her opinion of him. But now she was _with _him, in his apartment!

She had been there before, of course, but she'd never had the chance to observe him in his natural habitat. She looked around curiously while trying not to _look _like she was looking around curiously. There was a half-eaten bowl of cereal on the coffee table, amongst several open medical texts, papers, a bottle of bourbon and an empty glass. There were dirty clothes on the floor, his jacket lay on the piano bench. He hadn't cleaned up at all for her arrival. But of course, that was House, she knew that. He probably hadn't thought she would actually come. But he had let her in. He must want her there. Or at the very least, didn't mind her being there. Probably he was sizing her up, the same as she was sizing him up. The only question now was what she should do next. If she pushed it, she might push too hard and he would kick her out, maybe even fire her. But if not… Well, it would change everything, wouldn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

House didn't know what was going through her mind, but he knew Cameron wasn't really watching the show. During the commercial breaks, they talked about the patient they'd had. But was she really sitting over there thinking about medicine? Probably not.

Towards the end, he got tired of waiting for her to say something. He waited until the last commercial break began, then turned to her.

"So," he said. "Is this all part of your brilliant plan to seduce me?"

She blushed a little and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Um…I don't know, I'm not sure," she said. He could hear the quiver in her voice. He knew she was nervous. It was kinda cute, in a way.

"You're scared?" he goaded.

"No!" she defended, blushing harder. She met his eyes for the first time since that morning. She reached out and tentatively touched his face. She leaned up to kiss him. With her lips just brushing his, she spoke.

"You're not going to stop me?" she asked in an almost taunting tone.

"I'm not sure yet," he said truthfully.

She pressed her lips to his in a way that he was beginning to like just a little too much. She lifted her other hand to his face. He grabbed her wrist and broke the kiss to look at her hand.

"Just checking for needles," he joked weakly. She laughed at his lame joke, then continued kissing him. Slowly, she moved to where she was straddling him, her hands on his shoulders. His instinct was to put his hands on her waist, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do at this point. Well, he knew what he _wanted _to do…he just wasn't sure if he _should_. He decided to just let her do whatever she wanted, go however far she wanted to. He wasn't going to spurn her on, however.

When her hands moved to the button of his jeans and brushed over his growing arousal, he gasped slightly and she stopped kissing him.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked, exasperated.

"I- You haven't given me much time," he said.

"Well, if you don't want- I'm not… I'm not going to do this if you don't want to, just to have you make a fool of me!" she flared. She started to pull away, but he grabbed her without even thinking. He tried to think of something to say, but he was speechless. He wanted this, yes, but what about the other stuff- what was it?- oh, the caring. The wanting to change him. To take care of him, to fix him. …But it was hard to think like that with her eyes staring into his, her pupils dilated in arousal, her leg wedged part way between his legs.

"I don't have any expectations, if that's what you're scared of," she said. "It's not like I want a relationship with you, if…"

It was a lie and he knew it was a lie, but it was all he needed to hear. To know that she didn't expect anything of him.

"I'm not scared," he said aggressively and began to kiss her. He pulled her back on top of him. He moved his hands, putting them on her knees, then pushing her skirt up. He moved his hands around, cupping her ass. It was a pretty good ass, as far as asses go. It was no Cuddy-ass, but it was a nice ass. He'd admired it before.

Her hands were back at the button on his jeans. She unfastened them and unzipped in one movement, then immediately put her hand down his pants.

"Holy-" he said, a shiver going through him at the feeling of her small, cold hand on his cock.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" she asked, stroking him.

"You talk too much," he said, wiggling his jeans down past his knees. He still had his boxer shorts on, so the scar on his thigh was mostly hidden. She wasn't even trying to look, however. She had all of her attention on his throbbing erection. He wanted her badly now. He could feel the heat coming from between her legs. He clutched at her lacy underwear frantically and grunted, wishing they were gone. She chuckled and got up for a moment. She stepped out of her panties, then straddled him again, positioning herself over him. She slowly louvered herself onto him, moaning. He let out a groan, feeling how tight she was. She was so hot and moist, it was almost unbearable.

She rode him hard and fast, breathing heavily. When she got close, she started to cry out. He buried himself as far into her as he could and came deep inside of her as she climaxed.

She collapsed against him, her face buried in his neck, breathing heavily. She stayed that way a moment, then scooted off of him.

"I…Wow…" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, that's how most woman react," he said lightly. She punched him in the arm, but not very hard. He caught her fist with his hand and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"You're not getting off so easily," he said, standing up and pulling her up with him. "Although, I guess, technically, you did. Heh heh."

He stepped out of his jeans, then put his hands on her waist. He kissed her hungrily and slid his hands under her shirt. He unhooked her bra, then took a moment to remove her shirt and bra. He kissed her neck, then moved down to her breast. Finally, he started nudging her towards the bedroom, limping.

When they reached the bedroom, he lay her down across the bed. He stopped a moment to admire her smooth, white skin, her naked form. The first time had been fast and frantic. Now he was going to go slow and savor every moment…just in case this was the only time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cameron was in a state of complete bliss. They'd made love multiple times and it had been amazing; magnificent, really. She'd heard of being fucked senseless but didn't know it was actually physically possible until now. She lay, unable to speak for several minutes. When she'd regained her senses, she looked at him.

"What happens now?" she asked, feeling her stomach clench into a knot in anticipation of a harsh answer.

"Nothing," he said simply. "We just…let whatever happens, happen."

"I'll go home," she said, knowing he would not allow her to spend the night. "Just not right this second. I just…want to lay here, just for a minute."

"I completely understand," he said and put his arm around her.

She lay there in silence, letting herself enjoy his warmth, his scent, the closeness, even though she knew she shouldn't. It would be easier if she didn't like him so much. Like with Chase. It was easy with him because she didn't have feelings for him. They were just friends…friends with benefits. Could she be that with House? She wasn't sure…but she would try. Even if it hurt her emotionally, it was just too good to give up. She could act like she didn't care about him and they could keep on having sex. And maybe, if she were really lucky, he would start to develop feelings for her, too.

**THE END**


End file.
